More Than A Puncture Wound
by eternalfragment
Summary: Kagome starts feeling worthless towards her existence after witnessing Kikyo and InuYasha together yet again. She thus goes to drastic measures to get rid of her pain. Thinking she's doing InuYasha a favor, Kagome seeks to kill herself.
1. My Suicide

**More Than a Puncture Wound **

**Chapter 1: Sorrow's Release**

Here we are once more

The dagger my best friend

Thanks for introducing us

The day you killed me with your words,

Your heartless actions

Your the knife I hold so dear

Your the hand that drove it near

That day you went to her

That day you killed me

How could you do such a thing?

How dare you destroy what was meant to be

You and I forever,

but I guess that's just a dream

It's to late anyway

The dagger now gleams crimson

But you won't ever care

For you were the one,

The one that killed me

_ Hi everyone! I know the poem seems a little dark but then again, so is the story. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Well here you are and please review or I might just kill off all the most beloved characters for my revenge and then end the story. _

_ Oh and by the way the original story and its characters which are being used in this story do not belong to me, I am just borrowing them. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and company. Now on with the story!_

As I stood rooted to the ground I watched in the same manner of disgust and horror that I always did as InuYasha began to kiss Kikyo while holding her in his arms. I couldn't believe it, there he was once more with Kikyo not even caring about me or how I felt. I bet Kikyo had sensed my presence, but was enjoying the torment she was causing me, and InuYasha just wasn't paying attention.

In fact, I bet that if I would have died that day InuYasha would have been happy about it. He wouldn't even shed a tear because at long last I'd be out of his hair and his beloved Kikyo would have her soul back. I'd probably be doing him a favor by dying, he would then be free of his rosary and wouldn't have to worry about seeing Koga around anymore.

Now that I think about it, if I was to die that instant no one would have really cared, sure some people would be upset at first but they'd move on with there lives eventually. After all Sango has Miroku, InuYasha has Kikyo, Shippo has Kirara, Koga has Ayame, and my family has each other. Yet I have no one, perhaps I'd even be doing myself a favor.

After finally drawing away from these thoughts I concentrated once more on running back to camp and tearing away from the sight before me. I took a final look as I felt my heart break even more and began to run towards where camp was set up. That final glimpse was all I needed to make up my mind, I had made my decision, I would take my life.

I hoped that by killing myself InuYasha would finally be happy, he could finally live his life with Kikyo and become human or full demon with the jewel, whichever he decided. This whole time I had only one desire, to make him happy. If by going through with this makes that dream come true I'll know that all of this wasn't in vain.

Upon my return to the camp I found that everyone had already fallen asleep. InuYasha made his return a few minutes shortly after. It appeared that he wasn't in a very questioning mood other wise he normally would've asked me where I had been. Although he still held a questioning look in his gaze as he watched me enter my sleeping bag where Shippo lied asleep and snoring.

Later that night I slowly opened my eyes to see if InuYasha had finally fallen asleep and when finding that he was, I silently crept out of my sleeping bag. Trying hard so as to not awaken Shippo, I silently reached for one of my arrows from where it was housed and began walking into the forest.

I had decided that if I was going to kill myself it was going to be with my own arrow to the heart. It was as sharp as a dagger if not sharper and appeared to be efficient seeing as it had killed many demons, so why not a human girl? Steadily I continued my journey deep into the forest until even if I had wanted to, I couldn't have turned back for it seemed I was lost within the depths of the mangled trees and wildlife.

Finally I had reached my destination within the unknown forest and sat upon a smooth-surfaced rock. I began pondering once more this decision and felt that I was right and steadily lifted the arrow towards my chest.

Suddenly my eyes began tearing up and I began sobbing, deep and mournful for the fact that I could never live and be happy with the one I fell in love with. I decided to set my arrow down and write my parting words to the others to get my emotions out. I wrote to them and said my good byes and apologies, I also gave away Sango's secret of her love for Miroku knowing he felt the same way. When I wrote my farewell to InuYasha I stated that I had seen him once more with Kikyo and told him the details that led to my downfall.

Once finished with my letter I set it down under a small rock where it was clearly visible for them to find. Then I once again picked up my fallen arrow and grasped its shaft tightly in a fist. Finally I took in a deep breath and thrust the arrow deep within my heart, shoving it as far back as possible. The air within my lungs slowly escaped as my heart stopped beating and my eyes went blank.

My body slid from the rock down to the cool ground where I lied there lifeless as part of my soul drifted beyond to the spirit world while the other half drifted to Kikyo. I hope what I have done gave InuYasha the happiness he deserved with Kikyo; if it had than no matter what any one says, I had done right.

**IY IY IY IY IY--with the others--IY IY IY IY IY  
**

Sango had been cooking dinner when she realized she hadn't seen Kagome all day, and had been unable to find her upon her looking. She decided to wait until dinner was done to ask the others if they had seen Kagome if she didn't come to dinner. With that she continued her work, though quicker than earlier. Sango was anxious and couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

Twenty minutes later the stew that Sango had been cooking was ready so everyone soon gathered to eat there share. That is, everyone except Kagome. It appeared that Kagome still hadn't shown up, perhaps she was even missing. The quiet soon became unbearable until finally Shippo spoke up, "Where's Kagome, InuYasha? I haven't seen her all day. You didn't upset her again did you?"

"Shippo's got a point InuYasha, I don't recall seeing Kagome once since this morning. You don't suppose something might have happened to her do you?" Sango asked worriedly.

Finally InuYasha spoke up, "I don't know where the wench took off to, since when am I her baby-sitter? Besides why should I care where she is?"

"InuYasha how can you be so cold towards Kagome, what has she ever done to you except show you compassion when you don't deserve it." Said Sango. 

"Why would InuYasha care? He only cares about Kikyo, to him Kagome's nothing but a nuisance. I even saw him today with Kikyo in the forest. I bet you Kagome did too and that's why she's missing. If I were her I'd probably stay missing--all you ever do is hurt her InuYasha. Why don't you just stay with Kikyo?" Shippo stated angrily towards InuYasha, letting all his pint up emotions free.

InuYasha immediately swiped at Shippo but Shippo was quickly saved by Sango as she stated to InuYasha, "You know Shippo has a good point InuYasha, you are the major cause of Kagome's turmoil these days. Maybe if you would just stop going after Kikyo or just stop leading Kagome on you wouldn't have to worry about these guilt trips. Now will you please go find Kagome and stop being so stubborn before I hit you upside the head?"

InuYasha got up swiftly with a "keh" and hopped off towards the forest nearby while trying to catch Kagome's scent. About five minutes later he caught onto her trail and immediately smelt something wrong. Her scent was mixed in with that of her blood, and if that wasn't enough he could also smell something else, something familiar. It was the scent of death. InuYasha had smelled death mingled with the blood and scent of Kagome.

Instantly he lurched forward with renewed strength hoping to God that his worst fear was just that of his imagination; he hoped that he wasn't too late. One thing that bothered him to no end as well was the fact that he couldn't smell any demons nearby and knew that Kikyo wasn't around anymore to cause such damage. So then who or what could have been the cause of... the cause of... well... Kagome's death? That is if she were dead, but from what he'd smelled she probably was.

Soon InuYasha's thoughts were broken when he entered a clearing leading straight to Kagome's scent. There he found her body lying in a pool of blood on the cold hard ground with a protruding arrow impaled through her chest. Suddenly the cold truth hit him hard and he doubled over in angst for the loss of his companion and one true friend (A/N: Yeah, ya bone head!). He couldn't help but wonder why she would do such a thing to herself, she had seemed happy, but then again Kagome never wanted to seem weak so she always acted happy and unaffected.

Still there had to be some reason why Kagome would do such a thing. InuYasha soon found himself thinking about his visit with Kikyo. He knew that somehow Kagome must have seen them together last night without him realizing her presence. If she had truly seen him with Kikyo though, that would mean that she died because of him just like Kikyo and that Kikyo in turn now had her old soul back. All this thinking soon had his head hurting so InuYasha decided to stop and began lifting Kagome from the ground.

Tenderly he hoisted her frail form up into his warm loving embrace and turned a mournful gaze towards her face. Upon doing so he noticed out of the corner of his eye a piece of paper weighed down by a stone. Silently he read Kagome's parting words feeling worse and worse until finally he reached the end to where she explained why she had ended her life so abruptly. Tears suddenly threatened to spill forth from his eyes as a wave of unmentionable sorrow washed over him--Kagome had seen him with Kikyo.

How could he have let yet another woman he cared for die, and practically by his hands. There it was in writing, Kagome had killed herself, and for what? She had done it in hopes of making him happy, she stated that all she had ever truly wanted was for him to be free of his troubles and be with the one he loved.

What Kagome hadn't realized and maybe even him as well, was the fact that he didn't love Kikyo but Kagome in all her entirety. Finally the tears spilled forward, the one he loved was dead and would never come back to him. Now the only thing he himself had to live for was the thought of one day defeating Naraku and hopefully getting the jewel, maybe then he could bring his love back.

With that thought in mind InuYasha sped toward where the others now camped with Kagome in his arms. When daylight came the next day he would be able to get Kagome's body to Kaede's hut where hopefully the old hag could watch over her. That way he wouldn't worry about her as much; since even though she's dead there was still a chance he could bring her back. The only other problem was the fact that Kikyo was probably going to come looking for him now that she was fully revived. InuYasha wasn't fully sure how he would break it to Kikyo that his feelings had changed, and that he couldn't be with her now.

But before he got to ahead of himself he decided to concentrate on the task at hand, he had to get back to the others to deliver his dreadful news. Moments later he entered the camp where Shippo lay curled upon Kirara near the burning fire. Taking a quick glance around he found that the others were still awake gazing nowhere in particular. Slowly InuYasha approached them, watching as they turned at the sound of his footsteps.

Upon realizing that InuYasha was carrying something they began to stand trying to get a better look. Sango issued a gasp as she realized who was in InuYasha's arms, there in his arms was Kagome and she appeared to be unmoving and quite possibly dead. Quickly Miroku caught on as well and uttered a startled cry, shocked and curious as to who or what would possibly harm someone as sweet as Kagome.

Looking up towards InuYasha, Sango could see the inexplicable pain lying there untouched in his eyes. His eyes showed a deep pain unlike any battle wound he had ever sustained, Sango then realized then that Kagome truly was dead and that she may never come back. She immediately broke down sobbing, her only comfort was that of Miroku's hand around her waist. When she could finally manage to stop sobbing and keep the noise down to the occasional sniffle, she decided that she needed to know why.

Meeting her gaze, InuYasha instantly regretted it, her eyes held but one thing, a need, the need to know why, how. Finding it hard to speak he decide to clear his throat and silently hand Sango the note for fear of crying once more in front of everyone. He watched quietly until she had finished reading, not wanting to see her reaction to the news. Yet when he looked up Sango had launched herself towards him and latched on saying, "Why, why, if only she knew the truth. InuYasha why didn't you just tell her? Why did you always leave her, it was obvious you cared."

InuYasha knew she was right but couldn't bring himself to answer, for yet again his words lay caught in his throat. He himself had been wondering why as well; why he hadn't realized sooner; why he went to Kikyo; why Kagome would ever think this would make him happy. So many questions went unanswered in his mind, each one weighing him down. He decided that he may never know the answers, that is, at least not any time soon, feeling sorry for himself he decided to see how the monk was taking the news.

It appeared that Miroku was blushing as well as Sango at the comment Kagome had made about them belonging together. Sadly there blushes soon faded as Miroku read on, soon a somber look crossed over his features as he realized the true situation. He held Sango closer to him as he reached the end of the note. InuYasha suddenly felt jealous of the monk and demon slayer's relationship, knowing well that he may never be that way with someone again.

When everyone had finally finished reading they sat there looking down upon the lifeless form of there now dearly departed friend. The look upon their faces was enough to break any ones heart at a glance, the sorrow was enough to fill up the whole clearing with an uneasiness. They all hoped for a way out of this now present nightmare but each looked doubtful at the thought of the task they would have to undertake.

They all knew that the time was now upon them, they knew that they needed to kill Naraku, and they needed to do it soon. Not one wanted to think about the possibility that they may not reach there goal, at least that is, unscathed. Naraku was a worthy opponent and a strong one at that, he would not be brought down as easily as those they had fought in the past. Who knew what now awaited them in the ever nearing future? Some of them may not make it out alive but they all knew that it was a worthy cause and a noble death to those who found it in this battle.

_ Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story and will continue reading on. _

_ Sincerely yours,  
_

_ akarimiko._


	2. A Life for a Life

**Chapter 2: A Life for a Life**

As soon as the sun rose above the sky the group set out for Kaede's village. They were going to leave Kagome's body there while they went in search of Naraku. It would take some time and they all knew Kaede would be willing to look after their friend.

They arrived at the village in the middle of the afternoon. It had taken a bit longer than usual because of the delicate package they were traveling with.

When they arrived, Kaede looked at them with a bit of shock in her eyes. She appeared to be curious as to their motives. They weren't expected back at the village for another month.

Stepping forward with Kagome's blanketed body, InuYasha's solemn face told Kaede all she needed to know. It appeared Kagome was dead and though it was sad conclusion to come to, she knew that InuYasha would find a way to bring her back.

"Come sit, I was just finishing dinner. We can talk about what has happened inside." Kaede led them into her hut and began filling every ones bowl with the stew she had made.

For a while all was quiet as they sat in silence eating what little they could force into their queasy stomachs. After some time the silence started getting to InuYasha until he just had to speak up. "Look Kaede, as you have no doubt noticed Kagome is dead. She's wrapped up in that blanket over there.

With that InuYasha shoved the note Kagome left behind towards Kaede.

Silently she read the note, her face quickly turning from nonchalant to horror to deep remorse. Like the others, she couldn't seem to understand why someone who always seemed so happy could do something so drastic.

Slowly Kaede nodded her head with sad disapproval towards the act Kagome had committed. She knew she could do nothing about it so she silently accepted that fact and turned towards InuYasha again, handing him the note back.

InuYasha took the note in his hand and slipped it into the fold of his attire before addressing Kaede. "Look Kaede, I was wondering if you might be able to look after Kagome's body for a little while. I have some things to take care before I'm not ready to give up just yet, you might find this foolish but were going to find a way to bring her back."

Kaede nodded at what InuYasha was saying. She knew that it wasn't always wise to meddle in the after lives of the dead, but she also knew that it wasn't Kagome's time just yet. Kagome would be brought back to them, Kaede knew that at the moment and so she agreed to InuYasha's request.

"Thank you Kaede, please keep her body safe while I'm gone." InuYasha replied to Kaede's agreement.

The group decided to stay the night in Kaede's hut before setting out the next day, it had been to late to set out the day before.

Everyone ate breakfast in silence; they were all too caught up with their own thoughts to make conversation.

The rest of the day was much like at breakfast, silent and thoughtful. No one cared to break the silence with empty conversation; they just didn't see the point now that Kagome was gone. It was as though the once cheerful air of the group had been sucked away.

It didn't help that their destination could well be the death of them once they reached it. Their journey was a dangerous one that led into the reaches of evil itself.

InuYasha still tried to remain in high spirits, refusing to believe that he might fail and die before ever returning Kagome to life. The thought was just too horrible to bear so he simply pushed it back into the far reaches of his mind for the moment.

At night everyone sought refuge at a nearby inn for free. All Miroku had to do was report that an evil spirit had taken up residence in the inn and he was hired in no time.

The whole exorcism thing was done in no time and the innkeeper, in large quantities of food and luxuries expressed his gratitude.

Everyone was grateful for the hospitality and peaceful rest that only a futon could supply. Miroku and Sango were tired of sleeping on the ground for so long and there sorrow had made them more weary than usual.

After a good nights rest, the group set out once more with a bit more spring in their step than the day before.

The sorrow still hung over head but their purpose kept them clear headed and ready for what had to be done.

A few hours went buy until they entered the forest that the innkeeper had directed them towards. The forest was supposed to be the quickest short cut to Mount Imorai.

The forest was thick and hard to walk through but with Sango and InuYasha's swords the route was made manageable. Even with the weed hacking efforts it was hard work and took hours to reach the edge of the other side.

Once they were a few feet from the end of the forest InuYasha was able to see the great mountain Imorai. It would take days to reach the top but InuYasha had heard rumors that led him to believe Naraku could be found there.

"Hello InuYasha." A voice whispered from within the foliage. InuYasha stopped still in his tracks, recognizing the voice as Kikyo's.

"What do you want Kikyo?" InuYasha said with a hint of bitterness. It was Kikyo's fault that Kagome was dead so why should he be happy to see her?

Although InuYasha knew that he was mostly to blame for what had transpired. He had been the one to abandon Kagome to be with Kikyo again and again.

"What's wrong InuYasha? Aren't you happy to see me?" Kikyo appeared to be slightly irked by InuYasha's obvious lack of interest in her being there.

Slowly Kikyo looked around wandering what had InuYasha so bothered. It was then that she realized what was amiss. It appeared Kagome was nowhere to be seen and it donned on Kikyo what must have happened.

"Tell me, InuYasha, where is you little friend, my reincarnation Kagome?" Kikyo's question made InuYasha irritated, it was none of here business what had happened to Kagome but he answered her anyway.

"She killed herself about a week ago when she found me and you together again. She assumed I'd be happier if she killed herself because then you'd have your full soul back. Kagome died trying to make me happy."

Kikyo was shocked; Kagome's actions are what had caused her to become alive once more. The thought of what had to be taken in order for her to live was hard to imagine. It was Kikyo's fault Kagome was dead and InuYasha was hurting inside.

"What if I were to die? Would my soul allow Kagome's body to awaken and live once more?" InuYasha stared at Kikyo in shock, he knew it would work but it hurt him to see her go.

Even if InuYasha didn't love Kikyo anymore, he didn't want to sign her death warrant to bring Kagome back. Then again, she was supposed to be dead in the first place anyway but it was still a hard decision.

"It would work but I don't think I could ask you to such a thing for me. You died because of me, I can't ask you to give up your new life so that Kagome can live."

InuYasha's words meant nothing to Kikyo she had already made up her mind. "You don't have to ask. I'm not meant to live anymore I died a long time ago. Let me do this last thing to make you happy so that I might die this time knowing I had done something right the second time around."

InuYasha only nodded, Kikyo had died and it was time for them both to move on with their lives and well deaths.

Kikyo pulled out an arrow with a fluid movement and before InuYasha knew what hit him she had plunged the arrow into her heart. The motion was swift and with it she disappeared, leaving only her clothes behind.

Authors Note: I'm sorry for the long wait but there it is, chapter two. If you want me to update chapter three fast you'll have to review.

If I get ten reviews within this next week I'll have chapter three up by next week so remember to review.


	3. To Live Again

**Chapter 3: To Live Again**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the original story or its characters, the original work belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Every part of me felt stiff. I couldn't figure out where I was or even open my eyes for that matter. After some time I willed myself to open my eyes and assess where I was.

Slowly my eyelids rose and I found myself upon a futon covered from head to toe by what appeared to be a kimono. I gently lifted my stiff my arm so I could pull the kimono away from face.

Once free from the covering I could see that I was in a hut of some sort. I couldn't tell whether I should find this place familiar of odd.

I decided to sit up, careful so as not to damage my sore and stiff body.

'What could have happened to make like this? Why is everything so unfamiliar?' I pondered.

Thinking really hard, I sought to remember anything about me and my situation.After some time all I came up with was that I had no clue where I was or who I was. I attempted to recall my name but it was hopeless.

My whole life seemed to be a mystery to me. How was I too solve all my questions if I couldn't any solve the mystery of who I am?

A noise came from the front entrance of the hut. I quickly stiffened but relaxed just as suddenly thinking that whoever had made the noise might be able to help me with my questions.

No other sound came for some time and as my impatience grew I decided to go outside on my own. I needed answers and I was determined to get them soon.

Using my arms I was able to sit up on the futon although I still appeared quite weak. I got my legs under me in a squat and used my arms once more to help push me to my feet. Trembling slightly, I stood.

My arms were held out to keep my balance as I trembled on my feet. I attempted to take a step but was only able to take a half sized one. Moving my other foot, I took another half step towards the door.

My progress seemed good until I tried to take a larger step. My feet crumpled beneath me as my strength evaporated. My body fell to floor as my arms shot out beneath me catch my fall.

Though my breathing was labored and my questions still answered, I was proud of my meager accomplishment. At least I knew I could walk.

Suddenly a sound came from behind me as someone came running through the flap of a door.

An elderly woman stepped into the hut, a look of shock cast upon her face as she looked at me. She gasped loudly before rushing to my side, the shock fading from her features as worry set in.

"How can this be? How is it that ye have come back to us my child?" Spoke the elderly woman.

Her words confused me. What could she mean? Who was this us and where did I come back from?

To her questions I replied, "What do you mean? Who is this us that I have come back to and where did I go?"

The woman appeared to be crying tears of joy when she responded, "Do ye not remember? Do ye know not of what ye have done or even who ye are?"

"No, I don't seem to remember anything. I cant even recall my own name or decipher where I am at the moment. Please, would you happen to know where it is I am or perhaps what my name might be?" I said to the joyful yet shocked woman.

"Ye know nothing at all? How can this be? Why ye name is Kagome and ye be within my hut. My name is Kaede and we are friends. Ye are in my village by the forest of InuYasha."

The name InuYasha caused me jolt in surprise. The name felt so familiar, it striked a chord in my very being.

"So, my name is Kagome? And we know each other?" "Yes, I have known ye for quite some time ever since ye came to these lands." Replied Kaede.

"Tell me, you said that I had done something and that I had come back from someplace. What is it that has transpired and where have I come back from? And who is this us?" I inquired.

"Why child, ye had killed ye self and apparently ye have now come back from the dead. The us that I speak of is that of ye friends, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Myoga, and Kirara."

"Why would I kill my self?" I asked with horrified shock.

"Its hard to explain, without your memories ye wont understand the circumstances under which ye death came about to the full extent. In ye note ye said that ye died for the sake of InuYasha. It said that ye were ending ye life so that InuYasha could finally be happy with my sister Kikyo. We always thought ye were in love with him but never knew ye would go this far." Explained Kaede.

"Wow. Your right, it is hard to understand without all my memories. I cant imagine why I would do such a thing. I must have really loved this InuYasha guy you speak of."

"Indeed, it appeared as such. Ye love was true and clear. I believe we were all shocked when ye killed ye self to make InuYasha happy. When he came to give me ye body for safe keeping he appeared dead inside himself. I think perhaps he loved ye as well."

Again all I could say was, "Wow."

For a while all I could do was sit and wonder who this InuYasha was and how my death could make him happy with that person Kikyo. I decided to ask Kaede since she appeared to know so much about my situation.

"Kaede, why would my death make InuYasha happy with that girl Kikyo? How could my death have anything to do with them?"

"Ye see my child, Kikyo is supposed to be dead herself yet a dark Sorceress name Urasue reanimated her. Using part of ye soul, Urasue was able to breathe new life into Kikyo. Sadly, Kikyo is still nothing but bone and clay, she needs the souls of the dead to remain here. With ye death, Kikyo's soul was returned to her causing her to live once more. Ye two share a soul which is way ye are needed to bring Kikyo life. Ye are my sister's reincarnation."

Once more all I could say was, "Wow." I think my vocabulary flew out the window when my memories did.

"I think I understand a little bit now. Thank you Kaede for informing me. I'm sorry I cant remember you or recall our friendship."

"Don't worry Kagome, with time I'm sure ye memories will return. Until then we'll all just have to help ye remember."

"Thank you again Kaede." I said as I hugged the fragile old woman.

I was still so confused but didn't have it in me to ask more questions so I just sat there while Kaede started making lunch. I must have woken up in the morning.

The aroma of food floated toward me. The scent had my stomach grumbling as though an earth quake was taking place. My mouth even began to water. I hadn't realized until now how hungry I was.

Lucky for me the food was finished quickly. Kaede, made some sort of beef stew mixed in with a lot of vegetables and herbs. She said she added some extra herbs in there as well to help the sore and stiffness in my body from being dead. Hopefully the herbs will work quickly, I don't like being unable to walk.

I was nearly half way finished with my food when the flap of a door flew open. Four people and one little figure that appeared to be a cat with two tails came running into the hut. Their expressions appeared to be excited and curious.

Looking up just as they came running in, I made eye contact with a silver haired, yellow eyed, dog eared, man. He stared at me in awe and complete amazement.

All I could say was, "Hello."

When I spoke he suddenly came bounding toward me, grabbed me in his arms and held me there as he began to sob and whisper how much he loved me.

The silver haired man rocked me back and forth, the tears falling all the while as he continued to whisper words of sorrow, self hatred, and once more love.

I had no clue who he was but I couldn't push him away from me or tell him to go away. His embrace just felt… right. As he continued to hold me my eyes began to water of their own accord until soon I was crying right along with him.

Deep down, somewhere within me, a part I didn't remember yet, was screaming how much she loved him as well. The girl within was causing my tears to flow, her words of love to this man causing my heart to swell. She called for him, saying his name... InuYasha.

Suddenly the voice in side of me started to rebel against me. As the man continued to hold me my vision blurred until all was black. I passed into oblivion as the voice of the man became alarmed.

** Authors Note:**

** Hello again everyone! I know its been a while since I last reviewed but here it is. I promise I'll try to make my updates happen speedier. Sorry for being so lazy.**

** To all those who reviewed: Thank you so much, your support brings me great joy. Without you I'ed have so little motivation.**

** Yours Truly,**

** The Author.**


End file.
